Mornings and Breakfast
by chibichibi k
Summary: “What? No breakfast in bed?” - Eliot/Hardison - Slash


_Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage in any way!!_

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Leverage fic!! So please be kind or my muse might go away!!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Mornings and Breakfast**_

It wasn't all that often anymore for Eliot to get a chance to cook up a luxuriously big breakfast. Since joining up with Nate and the others, his spare time seemed to have become non-existent. But when he did get the chance to cook, Eliot went big and didn't spare even the littlest of dishes that could, ultimately, make the meal so much more appetizing Today was one of those days.

This morning was one of the ones where Eliot just _knew_ that Nate wasn't going to be calling with a sudden job and it had _nothing at all_ to do with the fact that he had threatened to kill Nate slowly and painfully if he called with a job. So knowing that he had the time to go all out with his culinary skills, Eliot did so and he whipped up one hell of a feast.

The hitter had covered almost every available counter space with different types of delectable dishes. He had made fresh muffins, bagels, English muffins, and biscuits of several different varieties and they covered the kitchen's expansive center island. Hash browns, bacon, sausage, ham and toast covered one of the counters and the other was decked out with pancakes, waffles, and French toast. Covering the kitchen table where eggs and they were cooked in almost every imaginable breakfast combination possible and a pitcher of freshly squeezed sat in the middle of the table surrounded by the various types of eggs. It was a meal fit to feed at least eight people and it was a good thing that Eliot knew a certain individual that could pack most of this food away in one sitting. If he ever woke up that is.

Eliot looked at the clock on the stove and was surprised to note that is was already ten-thirty and he had been cooking for three hours straight. Since he was such a master chef, Eliot had timed it all perfectly so that everything was still piping hot and fresh. He looked himself over and furrowed his brow; he was covered in flour and sugar, not to mention batter.

"No one ever said it was clean work." Eliot muttered as he made his way towards the bedroom to change. He stopped in the hallway and chuckled quietly to himself when he realised the he had the exact same thing to Alec once when he'd come home caked in blood, not his own thankfully.

When he reached the master bedroom, he stopped just inside the doorway and took in the sight of his lover curled up on the king sized bed, slumbering peacefully. Alec lay there, curled around Eliot's pillow with his nose buried into the plush cushion. It was obvious that he was still deeply asleep but in said deep sleep he had noticed the hitter's absence and had moved towards the next best thing, Eliot's scent covered pillow.

Eliot took in the sight of Alec's long, lithe body curved just so around his pillow and the rich color of his exquisite dark chocolate skin that was even more beautiful against the light blue sheets. The hitter moved softly over to the bed and carefully sat down behind the peacefully slumbering hacker.

Alec really only slept his deeply when he'd gone too long without a decent night's sleep, just like he had for the last four days. The job they'd just finished had been more technology orientated than any previous. The hacker had practically been up eighty-four hours straight, doing everything he had to do to ensure that everything went according to plan. He had really only snuck in a cat nap on the keyboard once or twice during the entire job.

So it wasn't a surprise at all that when they had finally made it back to Alec's loft after yet another debriefing, that Nate had insisted was necessary even though they had already debriefed twice before, Hardison had collapsed as soon as they made it into the bedroom. He had been asleep now for almost sixteen hours now and the younger man's rest was part of the reason why Eliot had threatened Nate with severe bodily harm if he called within the next three days and it wasn't a life or death emergency.. Though Nate hadn't known that the threat was mostly due to the fact that Eliot wanted to make sure Alec got some rest and a chance to relax.

Eliot watched Alec's deep breathing for a few moments longer, soothed by the fact that the young man was still alive considering what could and usually did go wrong on their jobs. The hitter hated to have to wake him but he'd made all that food and there was no way in hell he was letting it all go to waste.

Eliot leaned over Alec so that he could whisper in the hacker's ear. "Alec..."

Hardison shifted in his sleep and snuggled in closer to Eliot's pillow, murmuring happily into the softness of the pillow. A fond smile grace Eliot's face as he watched the younger man.

"Alec..." he whispered once more.

"Mmm...?" was the murmured reply.

"C'mon darlin', breakfast's ready," Eliot drawled happily.

"Mmf... Sl'pin..." Alec sighed.

"You've slept long enough. Besides, I made your favourites. ALL of them."

Alec rolled over then, abandoning Eliot's pillow in favour of burying his face against Eliot's thigh. One sleepy brown eye opened and focused blearily on the hitter. "All of 'em?"

The hitter's fond smile grew as he stroked a hand through his lover's short hair. "Yup. Pancakes, waffles, French toast..." Eliot said as he proceeded to list all of the creations he'd made for Alec. "...Hash browns from scratch and freshly squeezed orange juice."

Alec's eyes were wide with shock and hunger at the extensive list of food that Eliot had prepared in only three hours. "What? No fruit?" he joked.

"If you didn't eat blueberry muffins and drink orange juice, you wouldn't have any kind of fruit intake," Eliot retorted.

"True man, true," the hacker smiled.

Silence passed between the two of them for a moment before Alec spoke up once more. "Aren't you forgetting something though?"

"What? I made everything you like. I didn't miss anything," Eliot defended as he though over the foods he made.

"No, man, no it's not the food that you forgot."

"Oh? Then what?"

"You forgot my good morning kiss," Alec said with all seriousness.

Eliot smirked before pressing a sweet and slow kiss to the hacker's lips. It wasn't as deep and demanding as their usual kisses but it was as meaningful and full of intensity as any other kiss they shared. They broke away slowly, both with a smile on their face.

Eliot was the first to rise and get off the bed. He quickly shucked off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one before returning to the kitchen. "Come an' get it," he called over his shoulder to Alec who was still lounging on the bed.

"What? No breakfast in bed?"

END


End file.
